1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus comprising an internal circuit having a CPU and internal devices, and an external circuit including external devices provided externally of the internal circuit, and to an integrated circuit having a CPU and an internal device mounted thereon and capable of providing an external devices externally of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of LSI, a CPU executing programs, a memory storing the programs executed by the CPU and various other devices have been able to be integrated on one chip, which contributes greatly to making an apparatus small in size, cost reduction and the like. To manufacture such LSI, it suffices to mount a memory storing programs on a LSI chip if a system executes the same programs irrespectively of users and does not need to change programs after completion. However, if it is necessary to execute different programs according to users or to change a program while the program is in use, it is desirable to constitute LSI so that an external memory can be further provided externally of the LSI having the above constitution and to store programs which may be possibly changed while in use or programs which differ according to users in the external memory.
Meanwhile, in case of a system capable of adding such an external memory externally of the LSI, however, there is a probability that the content of the external memory is illicitly rewritten or the external memory is replaced by a memory storing an illicit program and having the same specification as that of the external memory, with the result that important programs or data stored in the internal memory are illicitly accessed and the contents of the programs or data are illicitly interpreted. The following is one example of this case.
Recently, IC cards and magnetic cards each having a cash value or a point value corresponding to a cash as data is spreading increasingly. Following this, it is of urgent necessity to ensure data security so as to prevent the fabrication or falsification of cards. To this end, methods of preventing the reverse engineering of an apparatus were attempted in the past. Despite these attempts, it is the present situation that illicit ROMs and the like are created and apparatuses are incessantly abused against developers' will.